CRT light sources have hitherto been mainly used as light sources for rear projection-type projection televisions. In recent years, however, single tube-type light sources such as LCDs or DMDs are becoming mainly used.
In order to reduce external light reflection from the surface of televisions, the formation of a low-reflection layer on the screen surface or the formation of fine concaves and convexes on the screen surface (hereinafter referred to as “mattering”) are favorably carried out.
Further, in the conventional transmission screen, since resin materials are generally used, disadvantageously, the screen surface is likely to be scratched and undergo deposition of dust. To overcome this problem, it is common practice to adopt the formation of a hardcoat layer on the screen surface or the antistatic treatment of the screen surface.